


Plenty

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [23]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dubious Morality, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, M/M, this has been in my folder for WEEKS, this is. them both as heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: "I love you," Daniel says, near silently, like he couldn't find his voice.It's raw and full of emotion because it feels like forever since he has said those three words, and it feels like forever since he has meant those words, but he does.He had never meant anything more than when he says how much he loves Elias Samson.





	Plenty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song

Daniel was a king, on top. He walked over all those who weren't good enough: all those who tried but failed. The belt,  _his_  belt, was slung proudly over his shoulder, right where it should be, and it's a constant reassurance that the belt is in safe hands: safe, clean, hands, hands that are untainted by the corruption that lingers so persistently in this world. A corruption that makes Daniel wrinkle his nose in disgust: in pure and utter hate. Hate aimed at all those ignorant fools who people so unwaveringly admire, Daniel couldn't see why they did that, it was just so pointless. why did the world have to fall in the hands of those so useless? It just didn't make sense.

This  _world_  didn't make sense.

It needed order, and that is what Daniel strived to give: a reason to belong; a reason to live; a reason to remember the name, Daniel Bryan. Because for as long as he lived, the name Daniel Bryan would never be forgotten, people would utter it, whether out of fear, or admiration, Daniel didn't know, but at the same time, he didn't care.

Because as long as everyone knew who was on top, Daniel didn't care what they did, they meant nothing to him, they were worthless, disgusting, fickle. Two-faced pieces of scum who didn't care who they had to beat to be given a chance to finally be someone. But while he hated those people the most, Daniel couldn't help but feel pity for those people who weren't given a chance to find their own two feet before being pushed down again. He had to stop himself once or twice from helping some of those who had it bad, Daniel knew what it felt like to be beaten down, to be made worthless, but he pulled through, he pushed and shoved, he bit and clawed, he struggled and writhed and finally, finally he was on top.

Anyone of those people down there could be his next rival, and that's why he couldn't feel pity, why couldn't feel empathy, that is why he couldn't _feel_. Feeling only got you hurt. Feeling only made you weak. He knew he shouldn't feel because if he did he'd be vulnerable, he'd let his guard down, and if he did that then the title that he worked so hard to get would be gone, it would be defiled by those unclean, tarnished hands, and Daniel couldn't,  _wouldn't_ , let that happen.

But if he knew what he shouldn't do, why was it so hard to follow his own advice? Why did he have to find himself feeling pity for someone who, probably, didn't deserve it?

Why was he feeling pity towards Elias Samson?

In the land of plenty, you wouldn't think that opportunity would be hard to come by, but it was, and when you can feel the champion's eyes on you at all times, you know you have to strike. It's kind of hard to say no when the chance of a lifetime is staring at you in the face.

And while Elias wants to believe that he's just using Daniel to get the title, he can't help the little voice in the back of his mind that just won't leave him alone, a little voice that keeps on reminding him how good it feels to have Daniel's eyes on his own.

They both craved power, they were that much alike, but the difference between them was that where Daniel had too much power, Elias had none. But, even though he didn't have power, he did have one thing: he had Daniel's attention, and that's all he needed.

It's all he needed because Daniel, as much as he would hate to admit it, Daniel wasn't as tough as he thought, his defences weren't as impenetrable as he once believed, and as much as he would hate to admit, Daniel couldn't say no to Elias.

Daniel, for so long had just wanted everything, he allowed his greed and selfishness to take over, to let him be devoured by the very things he fought against. He wanted it all, and he got it all because he was the champion, a god amongst men, he deserved it all: he deserved only the best because he was the best.

He wanted everyone to watch as he defeated all those who dared to oppose him, reminding them again, and again, that he was on top, and he was going to remain on top for a long, long, time. The people could only watch as their favourites fell, becoming nothing more than a saddened passing thought as they were replaced.

Daniel fought and fought and fought, but not for the people: he couldn't care less about them, do you think they care where the belt goes? They only want their favourites to be on top, and when they are, then move on, they chant the name of someone else, just like the fickle people that they are. It made Daniel feel disgusted.

They cheered his name so loud that no other noise was audible, they laughed with him, they cried with him, they loved him as he loved them.

But then they turned their backs on him.

He walked down that ramp with the belt over his shoulder and, once where he once saw love, was now met with hate, pure undeniable enmity that made his blood boil, how did they not know that he sacrificed everything for them? He put in his blood, his sweat, his tears, and they had the audacity to boo him? well, then he'll make them pay, he'll make them all pay.

_"Show the crowd you're happy."_

That's what they told him: they told him to put on a face, a mask, that showing them your real self would only get you hurt. He didn't believe them, but looking back at it, he wished he had, it would have saved him so much pain.

Just smile. Act, like you're in a movie, don't show the sorrow behind your smile. Daniel told his story, and they loved him for it, but now, it seemed like they were asking for a refund, discarding Daniel like he was nothing, forgetting about him like an old toy, something to be appreciated in the moment, but forgotten a second later. It was abhorrent.

He gave them entertainment, but they still booed him, but why? Is it because they wanted blood, and violence when enough of it had been shed already? Is it because these people were too animalistic, too volatile to see that pure talent was right in front of him, with a belt over his shoulder?

Pathetic.

Luckily, someone acknowledged him.

Luckily, someone had all the answers that he promised to tell.

Luckily, someone wanted power just as much as he did.

For if it weren't for Elias Samson, Daniel doesn't know how he would have made it as far as he had. Daniel felt sorrow for him, he was underappreciated, underutilised, he was forgotten, just like Daniel was, and Daniel couldn't help but take Elias under his wing. Elias was no fool, and Daniel didn't take him for one, he realised the potential that Elias wielded, and treated him as an equal, a thing that Daniel rarely ever does.

Daniel gave Elias power, and in return, Elias gave Daniel a meaning, a purpose that the people refused to give him. They wanted laughter, they wanted pain, and Daniel gave, and gave, and gave until he couldn't give anymore. He pushed himself to the breaking point in hopes of finally hearing the people call his name just one last time. But, alas, it was fruitless, every attempt to gain the love which he once had only ended in failure; something that Daniel hated.

He couldn't stand being a failure, not when, for perhaps the first in his life, he felt like he could be proud of what he had achieved.

Fuck them.

Daniel was on top, and Elias was up there with him, above the clouds, above the sky, above the failures, above all those who couldn't be who they dreamed that they could.

Elias' eyes are on his own, and a sense of serenity washes over him, Daniel truly feels content and relaxed. Daniel looks away after a while, focusing on the ramp that he was about to walk down. His shoulders rise at the thought.

The opponent that he was going to face worried him. They were different from what he had faced before, and Daniel would never admit it, but he was nervous.

The grip he had on his belt tightened subconsciously, and his jaw clenched, something which Elias noticed. He stepped closer to Daniel, reaching out a hand to place on his arm to silence his thoughts.

Daniel tore his eyes away from the ramp to look back at Elias.

"I'm nervous," Daniel said quietly, looking down as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Elias didn't say anything, a thing that Daniel was grateful for: he just needed to think.

The hand on his arm slides up to lightly grab the back of his neck, his thumb resting near the corner of his mouth. Daniel sheepishly looks up at Elias, staring into his hazel eyes once again, and the calmness that he feels is back again.

Elias moves forward and gently touches their foreheads together, "Don't be nervous, soon, everyone will know our names. You will win this match, I know you will, I believe you will."

Daniel realises the unyielding grip that he has on Elias' shirt and yet he doesn't let go, because the Elias' presence is comforting and it envelops him completely. And at that point in time, Daniel wants nothing more than to let it wash over him: to surround him so that every thought every feeling is  _him_.

Daniel nods and Elias pulls away, only moving to bring Daniel close. Daniel's head rests against Elias' shoulder and Daniel's grip on his shirt only tightens. He feels Elias press a light kiss to his hair and Daniel relaxes in Elias' hold, feeling all his worries and nervousness seep out of him.

A surge of adrenaline washes over him as his music starts to play, and Daniel pulls away from the hug, only to kiss Elias softly. Elias kisses back just as gently and Daniel wishes that the moment could last a little longer.

Daniel pulls away and he wonders to himself how he ever let Elias get this close to him. He wasn't meant to get this close to anyone, especially not with the title over his shoulder. Elias could turn on him right there and Daniel wouldn't stop him because what he feels for Elias could not be put into words.

He spares a glance to the ramp and then looks back at Elias who is giving him a smile so full of hope, of love that Daniel feels his heart flutter.

"I love you," Daniel says, near silently, like he couldn't find his voice.

It's raw and full of emotion because it feels like forever since he has said those three words, and it feels like forever since he has meant those words, but he does.

He had never meant anything more than when he says how much he loves Elias Samson.


End file.
